


Nice rain

by DailyLife



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibal Puns, Dinner Party, F/M, Gen, Meeting, Mutual Interest, Other, Staring, tags to change, the rude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyLife/pseuds/DailyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Dr. Frederick Chilton officially at a dinner party, some things are said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grueling Labor

You were actual at a local health food market when you first met him. Dr. Frederick Chilton, the cocky son of a bitch. You both had bumped into each other accidentally and you apologized, he replied with what you thought was apologetic intent and then he had made a slightly flirtatious comment. Which at the time you had accepted quietly due to the fact you were dressed in your riding clothes (oh yes guys I'm including that in this one too) and probably smelled like the crap you had to shovel only an hour before this.

His cocky smile had interested you greatly and distracted you as his eyes flicked across your body. You didn't get his name but you had a feeling that you would see him again.

Turns out that you would, at a dinner party that a mutual friend Hannibal Lecter had invited you to last moment. Hannibal had always been interested in the equestrian world of show jumping but had never actually taken lessons before. So you had been the Grand Prix winner at the Denmark show that he had attended with a friend, when he had heard you lived in the Baltimore area as well, he decided to contact you and after a while you became his.. friend and went into a sponsorship with him. Tonight's dinner party was dedicated to the show that weekend. 

This time you met him, you were dressed in a luxurious but casual light green dress, that was flowing in the back, tight top half with floral patterns throughout the dress and with a pair of equally interesting heels, dark green with black Victorian pattering. Chilton had come later than you, and had spotted you immediately, you with your own infectious smile and flow that almost made anyone feel like jello. 

You were talking to a group of former colleagues with a half filled glass of wine in one hand and you were laughing at some joke, although you were the only female in the group. Chilton could have stared at you all night without you noticing if Hannibal had not notice and come over to talk to Chilton.

"You know frederick, staring is for the rude, what brings you to that title?" Hannibal asked as he looked at you, then at Chilton who lifted his gaze from you to Hannibal.

"I thought I recognized a woman from another day.." Chilton replied with a part of uncertainty in his voice, 

Hannibal nodded to your direction "She won the Grand Prix in show jumping, met her on a trip to Denmark.. Remarkable mind- best not to gossip but she should be open to conversation Frederick." Hannibal gave a flick of a glance back to you, then back to Chilton who raised his eyebrows slightly before Hannibal rejoined Bloom in a conversation.

Moments later you left the group to get some fresh air and another glass of wine, when you felt eyes on you, you looked back to see Chilton watching you with great interest, you only gave him a smile before you walked outside.

Standing outside alone with a glass of wine had a nice feeling to it, the light breeze gave a tussle to your curled hair and a sense of being able to breath. You heard footsteps behind you and turned to see Chilton walking towards you, himself with a glass of wine in hand.

His smile, the cocky smile immediately reminded you of where you had met before and that made your own smile grow. 

"Dr. Chilton? Is it?" You had asked him when he stood next to you, you both looking at the woods and the stars.

"Yes, I believe we have met before miss.." Chilton replied with your same tone, taking a deep sharp breath of the fresh air afterwards.

You told him your name and paused before continuing "You know I've heard a lot about you Dr. Chilton."

He gave a slightly unnerved look to you and was going to give you a remark about the tabloids but when he realized you were looking at him, not his cane, not giving him a sympathetic look, he relaxed. "Really, has have I miss. Hannibal speaks highly of you."

"Hannibal speaks highly of me?" You scoffed, giving Chilton another slightly drunk smile of yours. "I've never heard him speak of anyone highly unless it's another doctor or will graham."

"You have yet a lot to know about Hannibal Lecter miss" Chilton turned serious for a moment.

"Like what? He's a cannibal?" You put you hand up to your mouth after you spoke, looking over your shoulder to see if Hannibal was around.

"You caught on to the cannibal puns also.." Chilton's face was dead serious and looked at you lowly, him turning his body towards you "you know, you may be smarter than Hannibal lead me on to at first."

You smiled drunkenly and placed a hand on his back, on the shoulder blade closest to you, "Dr. Chilton, I'm not saying anything but if it were me, I would leave before we both become desert."

Chilton gave you another cocky smile of his and a raise of the eyebrow "Please, call me Frederick."


	2. Egos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You give Chilton a reality check on his ego and do some drunken flirting, what else do I have to say?

Chilton- Frederick offered you a ride in what you had to say was a dashing little car, and you accepted that offer only because due to the fact that Hannibal invited you last minute and you had to take a cab to get there.

Once you were in the car, he smiled at you so cockily as he basically interrogated you in his car. "So I heard you made friend with Lecter in Denmark."

"Ah yes, he was drunk the first time I met him and he made a joke about stuffing my horses tongue into someone's mouth to shut them up." You said with the memory dancing at you, you laughing to yourself as you watched Frederick drive causiously.

"Cannibal jokes from the start, such a way to scare a woman into friendship yes?"

"Friendship? More like an acquaintanceship with an overly involved psychiatrist." You scoffed.

And you swear he muttered 'your telling me' as he slowed down and turned onto a private street where all he gave was a glance to the night guard to have him open the gate.

"You remind me of a man I met in Willemstad" he gave a disinterested glance to you as you paused "One hell of a cocky man but he could handle a horse well."

"So what is that implying? That I am a man that can handle something large than himself?" Frederick asked as he pulled up into a long driveway that reminded you of Hannibal's.

"No what I'm saying is that you're a cocky bastard but I have a feeling about you.. pero realmente ¿qué crees que estoy implicando?" Your sly smile and smug comment pissed him off. 

"lo que ningún frederick Español?" You asked Frederick as both of you exited the car and his face turned a slight shade of red. "Frederick I'm joking- accept the cocky part."

He rolled his eyes but was slightly comforted by the fact you were treating him like an old friend or maybe it was the wine that loosened you up to it but he was just happy to have that type of companionship. You followed Frederick to the front door with your heels clicking with his cane on the concrete.

Frederick looked back at you as he unlocked the door "At least your completely honest."

"Sí papi Sí." You said sarcastically and when his face turned completely red, you laughed because well he was acting slightly more out of the game than you had originally realized.

He opened the door and let you in, closing the door after you, asking as he did so "Are you always such a flirt?" And he gave you a look, as he gave a motion to follow you into the kitchen.

"If I said yes would it make your ego deflate?" You asked in all honesty as you leaned against the kitchen counter, while Frederick when into the large pantry to get something.

Frederick came back with a bottle of wine and looked at you with a very ticked off expression. "Is my ego a joke to you?"

"What I'm saying is that well you have a reputation for having a huge, fragile ego when in all honesty you don't need it, I mean come on look at you" You said and made a motion with your hand "your absolutely gorgeous, I don't see why you need such an ego. Hannibal talks about how successful you are in your field but you don't think you are because of your ego."

His face turned from serious and pissed off to a softer, less tense, maybe actually humbled look. He pondered for a moment and set the bottle of wine down, he faced you as he leaned on the opposite counter from you watching your unwavering expression.

Frederick bit his lip and looked at you for a few moments longer "I- .. Why- I don't have an answer for that."

"Okay well then why don't you think of one as we look at each other awkwardly drinking wine?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I could care less for a reply than for another drink Frederick."

And that night just began, you had your wine, he had wine and while to think about what you said, maybe this was good. Maybe.


	3. Erotic evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night turns erotic when Frederick leaves to go get wine, what happens is up to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I was going to make this chapter really long due to the lack of words and stuff but it didn't turn out that way and it won't. Anyways lot more to come ahead. Thanks, appreciate if you gave plot ideas that I could write long fanfics about.

Frederick looked at you from the opposite side of the couch, his smile not the only thing lighting up the living room. Your flirtatious demeanor, even after your comment about his ego, helped him open up to you. 

When he actually opened up to you, you both talked about traveling experiences, restaurants and theater, it was good to have someone to talk to other than himself. And you were so open, you were like him but so different, he felt so comfortable around you and he had only known you for a few hours, what could go wrong.

Well when Frederick was getting up to get more wine for the both of you, when you stopped him with your hand and pressed your lips against his, slipping your hand onto his cheek to keep him in place as you kissed him.

He tasted the wine on your lips and his yours. When he first realized what exactly was happening, he thought that he had kissed you and started to pull away but when he became aware of your hand on his cheek and you starting to lick at his lower lip, he became more involved. He opened his mouth and allowed your tongue access, also slipping his tongue into your mouth. And the kiss became entirely more passionate.

Some how and some way you ended up on top of Frederick, with him pinned underneath you on the couch, your knees on ether sides of his thighs.

God knows when you both run out of breath and have to stop kissing for the moment, his eyes wide with lust, fear and confusion; looking up at you. Your face hovered above his as you dragged your nails along his scalp lightly. 

You laughed softly as your breath mixed, and his cheesy smile with kiss swollen lips created the grin you would only find on a five year old. You started kissing around his face, anywhere but his lips whispering as you went along "Enjoying yourself Frederick?" And with that you gave a much needed grind to the erection, he thought and hoped you wouldn't notice.

A soft moan came from his parted lips and he nodded his head as you kept showering him with small kisses, now around and on his ears. Instead of kissing his ear lobe, you took it into your mouth, biting and sucking at it gently.

And you had only met this man officially only hours ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up with Frederick..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened to this plot but hello hannibal

Waking up to your very annoying 7:15am alarm on your phone after a night with Frederick Chilton was not the ideal situation. So you scrambled from the bed to the floor to find your phone in the jumble of clothes that you and Frederick had left on the floor last night, and you found it but not after you woke Frederick up. The mild hangover that both of you had made you both sigh of relief when the buzzing and ringing stopped.

"Shit I'm sorry Frederick" you said apologetically to him as you slipped back under the sheets and attached yourself to his side, feeling cold from the morning. With his closest arm he pulled you closer, it had been to damn long since he had woken up next to another person. He kissed the top of her head hesitatingly, sweeping his eyes over the expanse of bare skin and seeing what marks he had left on her body from the activities last night.

"Hmmm it's okay" he said closing his eyes again and pulling the sheets over them again. Frederick was really content, the woman who may have busted his balls last night about his ego was in bed, willingly near him, naked and apologizing for something that they both had forgotten. 

You slid your hand over his bare stomach and his bare thighs, your fingertips barely touching the inside of his thighs. "I need to leave soon to get ready for my show today" he groaned pulling you closer at the waist. "If we get up now I could take you with me and Hannibal would be pissed."

He knew he didn't have work today and any excuse to piss off Hannibal Lecter was a good one that he didn't want t pass up. So he agreed and said into your ear softly "I'll go if you'll go out with me to dinner sometime."

"Still a cocky bastard aren't you?" You said with a smile and also agreed "But I'll agree to your terms just remember you need to wear button up shirt, your choice of blazer and cheapest pair of shoes."

 

After that it was a rush to get ready, you pulling on your under garments and dress from last night while Frederick 'hurried' to get dressed but still took forever for him to get dressed.

 

He offered to take you in his car which you great fully accepted because without fail you had already planned to change there and you had a stable hand already bringing your horse to the centers prep stalls. Because this was the second to last show of the entire tour, you knew that the media coverage would be high and the things they might say when the pictures of you exiting Frederick's car. So you decided to warn him when he pulled up into the 'eventer's only' parking lot "Frederick you know that there will be a lot of media coverage of this right?"

"Considering how big the event looks to be and the fact people are running over to my car with cameras? Yes I suppose so." Frederick replied to your question sarcastically.

Sighing you opened your phone and sent a friend who was also competing, a text to help you with a few pre-show prep things while you got ready and showed Frederick where to and not to go at any time. "Okay, just cover your face or not but don't say anything or I'll punch you."

Frederick pulled up into an empty parking space and turned off his car, he rolled his eyes "Don't worry, my friends at tattle crime have me hiding almost every week." His smile returned to his face.

You put your hand on the handle of the door, readying to get out of the car.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

 

Frederick looked up at you on your horse, which name he had learned was Windsor, you smirked down to him "I'm ready" you said to a coordinator but kept your gaze trained on Frederick "Let's just hope I make it to the jump off." With that you squeezed with your heels and you were off trotting to the gate that was opening for you to enter the arena.

You had a beautiful run, no faults, you still had a lot of time before the time limit and you were excited that you were going to the next round. Once you got off and a assistant took Windsor to go cool off, you were immediately consumed by a more or less chaste kiss then you were blinded by cameras as Horse & Hound beat Stream Horse TV to you for an interview as they usually did, which you found extremely funny.

 

Frederick sneaked away from the camera before the overly involved media asked about him. He stood a few feet away watching as you jokingly answered questions and fixed your breeches at the knee. 

"I told you she was a remarkable one Frederick." Hannibal said knowingly and in a tone the Frederick knew as ticked off.

 

Frederick gave Hannibal a side glance because you knew his gaze was on you too "you did and she is a remarkable one." Frederick gave a huff of a laugh.

Both men were wearing more casual than usual clothing, both button ups, blazers, slacks and more than less dressy shoes.

"So have you seen the article online yet Frederick?"

"No but since your bringing it up I guess it's about me."

"Your right, the article is on how" Hannibal gestured to you where you were still taking to the interviewer "was wearing the same thing she did last night when she arrived with you. Freddie Lounds called me fifteen minutes ago."

"I'm guessing she was at your party last night?"

Hannibal only turned his body more towards Frederick. "Fix it."

Frederick replied with a nod.

 

You and Frederick sat in the lounge with your other competitors for the few hours everyone had to wait before the last round began. The children of Bloomberg and the grandkids of McClain were running around near the area of the lounge that had a few kitchen appliances. While couples without kids spoke in groups or with trainers or veterinarians about horses or about the next show in Kuwait.

 

Because everyone in the room was already qualified to go to the next show, the competition was more friendly than not and that was a good thing especially in this setting. They called everyone out over a intercom, they had installed one in the 'riders only' sections of the center. 

Once you had entered the ring, Windsor started acting up, just walking around the Windsor started giving little kicks and spooking slightly. 'What the hell did those people do to my horse?' You thought before deciding hell with it and make a lead change to start the course.

It seemed to go pretty well for you afterwards, the concentration of the course seemed to calm Windsor down and for that you thanked God. 

But the last jump was a different story.

You knew you had set yourself and Windsor up correctly for the jump, you only needed 7 strides and that was it, you were still way under the time limit with no faults so you were already in the lead. On the fourth stride to the jump, Windsor bucked throwing you forward but not off of him. Then the last stride he gave another small kick before he jumped. Windsor made it over the jump just fine and once they past the timer you sighed in relief, but only moments later he bucked again jostling but not throwing you.

Windsor kept bucking and rearing, the third time he did one of the two you finally fell over but with your foot stuck in the stirrup still. You knew people were already trying to calm him but it wasn't helping, you were being dragged by Windsor every inch of the way. Then Windsor gave a final kick, which struck you in the face, you heard a crack, the crowds terrified cries and scream then you fell unconscious.

'Fix it' was the last thing you remember being said.


End file.
